computersfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βοήθεια:Επεξεργασία σελίδων
Το Computers Wiki είναι ένα wiki, δηλαδή ένας ιστοχώρος όπου οποιοσδήποτε μπορεί να επεξεργαστεί το περιεχόμενο μιας σελίδας. Οι αλλαγές αποθηκεύονται στον ιστοχώρο αμέσως και αυτόματα. Η παρούσα σελίδα περιγράφει την γλώσσα σήμανσης markup των σελίδων που μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιείτε. Είναι πολύ εύκολο να επεξεργαστείτε ένα άρθρο. Απλά ενεργοποιήστε πατήστε την επεξεργασία που υπάρχει στο πάνω μέρος κάθε σελίδας. Ενότητες, παράγραφοι, κατάλογοι και γραμμές Τι φαίνεται Τι γράφεις Αρχίστε τις νέες ενότητες με τις γραμμές επικεφαλίδων: Νέα ενότητα Υποενότητα Υπο-υποενότητα Νέα ενότητα Υποενότητα Υπο-υποενότητα Μία μόνο νέα γραμμή (Enter) δεν επηρεάζει το κείμενο. Μερικοί χρήστες αλλάζουν γραμμή σε κάθε πρόταση μιας και αυτό διευκολύνει την επεξεργασία και κάνει πιο εύχρηστη τη λειτουργία 'διαφ.' της σελίδας Πρόσφατες αλλαγές Ωστόσο δύο νέες γραμμές (δηλαδή μια κενή γραμμή) αρχίζουν μια νέα παράγραφο. Μία μόνο νέα γραμμή (Enter) δεν επηρεάζει το κείμενο. Μερικοί χρήστες αλλάζουν γραμμή σε κάθε πρόταση μιας και αυτό διευκολύνει την επεξεργασία και κάνει πιο εύχρηστη τη λειτουργία 'διαφ.' της σελίδας Πρόσφατες αλλαγές Ωστόσο δύο νέες γραμμές (δηλαδή μια κενή γραμμή) αρχίζουν μια νέα παράγραφο. Οι γραμμές μπορούν να χωριστούν χωρίς να αρχίσετε νέα παράγραφο. Οι γραμμές μπορούν να χωριστούν χωρίς να αρχίσετε νέα παράγραφο. * Οι λίστες υλοιποιούνται πολύ εύκολα: ** αρχίστε κάθε γραμμή με έναν αστερίσκο *** έναν για κάθε επίπεδο βάθους της λίστας * Οι λίστες υλοιποιούνται πολύ εύκολα: ** αρχίστε κάθε γραμμή με έναν αστερίσκο *** έναν για κάθε επίπεδο βάθους της λίστας # Μπορείτε επίσης να κάνετε αριθμημένες λίστες ## είναι χρήσιμες ## και εύκολες # Μπορείτε επίσης να κάνετε αριθμημένες λίστες ## είναι χρήσιμες ## και εύκολες * Μπορείτε επίσης να κάνετε μεικτές λίστες *# και να τις βάλετε τη μία μέσα στην άλλη *#* εναλλάσσοντας αστερίσκους και διέσεις * Μπορείτε επίσης να κάνετε μεικτές λίστες *# και να τις βάλετε τη μία μέσα στην άλλη *#* εναλλάσσοντας αστερίσκους και διέσεις ; Λίστα ορισμών: ορισμοί ; αντικείμενο : ορισμός του αντικειμένου ; Λίστα ορισμών: ορισμοί ; αντικείμενο : ορισμός του αντικειμένου : Μια άνω-κάτω τελεία βάζει μια εσοχή πριν την πρόταση. Μια κενή γραμμή όπως είπαμε, ξεκινά νέα παράγραφο. * Αυτό αφορά την εμφάνιση των άρθρων, αλλά επίσης είναι χρήσιμο στις Σελίδες συζήτησης. : Μια άνω-κάτω τελεία βάζει μια εσοχή πριν την πρόταση. Μια κενή γραμμή όπως είπαμε, ξεκινά νέα παράγραφο. ΑΝ μια γραμμή ξεκινά με κενό, ΤΟΤΕ θα έχει ακριβώς τη μορφή με την οποία την πληκτρολογήσατε και θα είναι γραμμένη με γραμματοσειρά σταθερού μήκους τέλος, οι γραμμές δε θα αναδιπλώνονται. (δοκιμάστε το στο SandBox) ΤΕΛΟΣ ΕΑΝ αυτό είναι χρήσιμο για να: * επικόλληση κειμένου με συγκεκριμένη διάταξη * περιγραφές αλγορίθμων * πηγαίο κώδικα προγραμμάτων * ascii art; ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ αν κάνετε τη γραμμή σας πολύ μεγάλη, και την αρχίσετε με κενό, δε θα αναδιπλωθεί και θα αναπτυχθεί προς τα δεξιά, κάνοντας τη σελίδα σας πολύ πλατειά και δύσκολή στην ανάγνωση. Ποτέ μην αρχίζετε κανονικές γραμμές με κενό. ΑΝ μια γραμμή ξεκινά με κενό, ΤΟΤΕ θα έχει ακριβώς τη μορφή με την οποία την πληκτρολογήσατε και θα είναι γραμμένη με γραμματοσειρά σταθερού μήκους τέλος, οι γραμμές δε θα αναδιπλώνονται. (δοκιμάστε το στο SandBox) ΤΕΛΟΣ ΕΑΝ αυτό είναι χρήσιμο για: * επικόλληση κειμένου με συγκεκριμένη διάταξη * περιγραφές αλγορίθμων * πηγαίο κώδικα προγραμμάτων * ascii art; Κείμενο στοιχισμένο στη μέση. Κείμενο στοιχισμένο στη μέση. Μια οριζόντια διαχωριστική γραμμή: αυτό είναι από πάνω ---- και αυτό είναι από κάτω Μια οριζόντια διαχωριστική γραμμή: αυτό είναι από πάνω ---- και αυτό είναι από κάτω Συνδέσεις, URLs, images Πως φαίνεται Τι γράφετε Η SandBox είναι μια σελιδα πειραματισμού. *Το πρώτο γράμμα του συνδέσμου γίνεται κεφαλαίο *Εσωτερικά, κάθε κενό μετατρέπεται στο χαρακτήρα '_' (μπορείτε να γράφετε κατευθείαν το σύμβολο _ αλλά δεν προτείνεται) Έτσι,ο παραπάνω σύνδεσμος οδηγεί στο http://el.computers.wikia.com/wiki/SandBox, που είναι το άρθρο με τίτλο "SandBox". Η SandBox είναι μια σελίδα πειραματισμου. Σύνδεσμος προς μια συγκεριμένη ενότητα ενός άρθρου, πχ SandBox#Γενικά (σύνδεσμοι σε ενότητες που δεν υπάρχουν δεν αποτελούν πρόβλημα, στέλνουν το χρήστη στην αρχή της σελίδας) SandBox#Γενικά . Όταν ο στόχος έχει διαφορετικό όνομα από τη λέξη που θέλετε να στέλνει το χρήστη εκεί, το γράφετε έτσι: λέξη. Για πάραδειγμα: Πρόχειρο Όταν ο στόχος έχει διαφορετικό όνομα από τη λέξη που θέλετε να στέλνει το χρήστη εκεί, το γράφετε έτσι: λέξη. Για πάραδειγμα: Πρόχειρο Ό,τι είναι σε παρένθεση κρύβεται αυτόματα . όπως και τα namespaces: Περιεχόμενα. (ΣΗΜΕΙΩΣΗ:τα namespaces δεν κρύβονται σε ελληνικά Wiki νομίζω) O διακομιστής αυτόματα γράφει το κομμάτι μετά το | όταν αποθηκεύεται η σελίδα. Την επόμενη φορά που θα επεξεργαστείτε τη σελίδα θα δείτε ένα σύνδεσμο με διαφορετικό όνομα (βλ παραπάνω). Αυτό δε συμβαίνει όταν προεπισκοπείτε μια μια σελίδα, αν και ο διερμηνέας καταλαβαίνει σωστά το σύνδεσμο. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και την επόμενη λειτουργία. Ό,τι είναι σε παρένθεση κρύβεται αυτόματα Σύννεφα με παντελόνια(συγκρότημα). όπως και τα namespaces: Βοήθεια:Περιεχόμενα. Όταν προσθέτετε ένα σχόλιο στις σελίδες συνομιλίας , πρέπει να το υπογράφετε. Αυτό το κάνετε γράφοντας: Όνομα που εμφανίζει το όνομα χρήστη σας, ή Όνομα 22:01, 22 Μαρτ. 2005 (UTC) που εμφανίζει το όνομα χρήστη και την ημερομηνία και την ώρα. Όταν προσθέτετε ένα σχόλιο στις σελίδες συνομιλίας , πρέπει να το υπογράφετε. Αυτό το κάνετε γράφοντας: ~~~ που εμφανίζει το όνομα χρήστη σας, ή ~~~~ που εμφανίζει το όνομα χρήστη και την ημερομηνία και την ώρα. Η Ιστορία των υπολογιστών είναι μια σελίδα που δεν υπάρχει ακόμα. Για αυτό είναι σε κόκκινο. *Μπορείτε να τη δημιουργήσετε πατώντας πάνω στο σύνδεσμο. *Για να δημιουργήσετε μια νέα σελίδα: *#Προσθέστε ένα σύνδεσμο προς αυτήν σε μια άλλη σελίδα. *#Σώστε. *#Πατήστε πάνω στο σύνδεσμο που δημιουργήσατε. Η νέα σελίδα θα ανοίξει έτοιμη να γραφτει. *Αφού φτιάξετε μια σελίδα, ψάξτε τη με τη λειτουργία "Μετάβαση" και σιγουρευτείτε ότι συνδέεται σωστά. Η Ιστορία των υπολογιστών είναι μια σελίδα που δεν υπάρχει ακόμα. Για να κατευθύνετε μια σελίδα σε μια άλλη, γράφετε το δίπλα κείμενο σε αυτή. #REDIRECT Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες της Αμερικής Εξωτερικός σύνδεσμος: Nupedia Εξωτερικός σύνδεσμος: Nupedia Ή απλά δώστε το URL: http://www.nupedia.com. *Στο URL μόνο τα σύμβολα που ακολουθούν αναγνωρίζονται: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%-+&#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. Αν ένα URL περιέχει άλλους χαρακτήρες, πρέπει να μετατραπούν στο ASCII αντίστοιχό τους. Για παράδειγμα, ο χαρακτήρας ^ γράφεται %5E. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και με τις διευθύνσεις των σελίδων της ελληνικής Βικιπαίδειας: απλά κοιτάξτε τη διεύθυνση της σελίδας που βρίσκεστε αυτή τη στιγμή. Ή απλά δώστε το URL: http://www.nupedia.com. Μια εικόνα: Ελληνικό Computers Wiki * Μόνο εικόνες που έχουν ανεβεί στo Computers Wiki μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν. Για να ανεβάσετε εικόνες χρησιμοποιήστε την σελίδα επιφόρτωσης. Μπορείτε να βρείτε την αποθηκευμένη εικόνα στον κατάλογο εικόνων. Διαβάστε την πολιτική χρήσης εικόνων και την βοήθεια για την προσθήκη εικόνων για περισσότερες πληροφορίες. * Εναλλακτικό κείμενο, το οποίο εμφανίζεται όταν δεν έχει εμφανιστεί η εικόνα, σε browser που εμφανίζει μόνο κείμενο ή όταν γίνεται ηχητική αναπαραγωγή, είναι ιδιαίτερα επιθυμητό. Μια εικόνα: Εικόνα:Wiki.png ή με εναλλακτικό κείμενο Computers Wiki Logo αιωρούμενη στην δεξιά πλευρά της σελίδας. Τοποθετήστε την πάνω από το κείμενο για να εμφανιστεί δίπλα του. Μπορείτε να ορίσετε το πλάτος της εικόνας όσο επιθυμείτε. Computers Wiki Logo Το σήμα του Computer Wiki Περισσότερα στην βοήθεια για την προσθήκη εικόνων. Πατώντας επάνω σε μια εικόνα εμφανίζει την σελίδα περιγραφής της, την οποία μπορείτε να συνδέσετε απευθείας: Εικόνα:Wiki.png Εικόνα:Wiki.png Για να βάλετε σύνδεμο προς κάτι που ανεβάσατε αλλά δεν είναι εικόνα, όπως οι ήχοι, η προς εικόνες που θέλετε να εμφανίζονται σαν σύνδεσμοι αντί να τοποθετούνται μέσα στην σελίδα χρησιμοποιείτε το σύνδεσμο "Μέσον" Sound Εικόνα τυφώνα Ήχος Εικόνα τυφώνα Οι "Συνδέσεις προς εδώ" και "Πρόσφατες αλλαγές" μπορούν να συνδεθούν έτσι: Ειδικό:Whatlinkshere/Βοήθεια:Πως να επεξεργαστείτε μια σελίδα και Ειδικό:RecentChanges/Βοήθεια:Πως να επεξεργαστείτε μια σελίδα Ειδικό:Whatlinkshere/Βοήθεια:Πως να επεξεργαστείτε μια σελίδα και Ειδικό:RecentChanges/Βοήθεια:Πως να επεξεργαστείτε μια σελίδα Μορφοποίηση Χαρακτήρων Πως φαίνεται Τι γράφετε Δώστε έμφαση, δυνατά, πολύ δυνατά. *Αυτά είναι διπλά κι τριπλά απόστροφα. Δώστε έμφαση, δυνατά, πολύ δυνατά. Γράψτε επίσης με πλάγια και έντονα τυπογραφικά στοιχεία εαν το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα είναι ένας τύπος: :V = RI *Παρόλα αυτα η διαφορά δεν είναι πολύ σημαντική και οι περισσότεροι την επιλέγουν να την αγνοήσουν, Γράψτε επίσης με πλάγια και έντονα τυπογραφικά στοιχεία εαν το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα είναι ένας μαθηματικός τύπος: V = RI A typewriter font for technical terms. A typewriter font for technical terms. Μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε μικρά γράμματα για λεζάντες. Μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε μικρά γράμματα για λεζάντες. Μπορείτε να σβήσετε και να υπογραμμίσετε. Μπορείτε να σβήσετε και να υπογραμμίσετε. Διαλυτικά και τόνοι: À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Στίξη: ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • — ¿ ¡ « » § ¶ † ‡ • — Εμπορικοί χαρακτήρες: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² *The latter method of superscript can't be used in the most general context, but is preferred when possible (as with units of measurement) because most browsers have an easier time formatting lines with it. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. Subscript: x2 Superscript: x2 or x² ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. Ελληνικοί χαρακτήρες: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Μαθηματικοί χαρακτήρες: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ (Δείτε και WikiProject Mathematics) ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ x2 ≥ 0 true. *To space things out, use non-breaking spaces - . * also prevents line breaks in the middle of text, this is useful in formulas. x2 ≥ 0 true. Πολύπλοκοι τύποι: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * Δείτε Wikipedia:en:TeX markup \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} Suppressing interpretation of markup: Link → (to) the Wikipedia FAQ * Used to show literal data that would otherwise have special meaning. * Escapes all wiki markup, including that which looks like HTML tags. * Does not escape HTML character entities. Link → (to) the Wikipedia FAQ Commenting page source: not shown in page * Used to leave comments in a page for future editors. Tables Placement of the Table of Contents (TOC) At the current status of the wiki markup language, at least four headers trigger the TOC in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. See also compact TOC for alphabet and year headings. HTML tables HTML tables can be quite useful as well. For details on how to use them and discussion about when they are appropriate, see Wikipedia:How to use tables. Κώδικας Αποτέλεσμα NUMBEROFARTICLES είναι ο αριθμός των σελίδων στην κύρια ομάδα σελίδων (namespace) που περιέχουν τουλάχιστον ένα σύνδεσμο και δεν είναι ανακατεύθυνση, δηλαδή άρθρα, stubs που περιέχουν σύνδεσμο, και σελίδες αποσαφήνισης. Κατηγορία:Βοήθεια